Magical Appreciation Night
by Scootaloo22
Summary: After defeating Nightmare moon and turning her back into Princess Luna, the ponies all over Equestria have a magical appreciation night in an homage to all things magical. A grand party is being held in all towns all over Equestria and Twilight Sparkle is in charge of the one in Ponyville, still a bit shy around her new friends she tries to make it grand and spectacular


(well this isnt my first fanfic, or my first mlp fan fic, its only my first one on this site ^^ i had a few practice ones on but now i found this site and aim to write a good mlp fanfic, ^_^ lots of reviews, btw i kinda hate transformation fanfics so this wont be one of em ^^ the setting will be right after the elements defeat Nightmare Moon)

Chapter 1 - Complete

Something interesting was going on in all of Equestria, it was a holiday tonight celebrating Magic in all its wonders. Held in Ponyville since Celestia was overseeing the event in Canterlot, she made her number one pupil in charge of Ponyville's Magical Appreciation Night. Twilight Sparkle galloped about her house stressed out like always and checking lists, being sure to have the party be a wonderful celebration to where it would reach Celestia's ears about it being so grand. She wanders around the room hooving out the supplies to various ponies in her house while Spike checks off the list of the supplies one by one, "Ahh and streamers and that should about do it, right Spike?"

Spike glances at the list, a good sized one about five times as big as him, then nodded his head, "Checked and double checked, don't worry Twi, this party is gonna be really great."

With all the ponies gone, he made his way to his bed in order to try and get a nap before the party, but Twilight levitates him back over to her and taps him with her hoof, "Hey Spike we still have to get your scales all shiny before we go out."

With that Spike protested while she rubbed a silk rag against his scales with polish. "Ugh..hey...I don't even know why I need my scales shined, its gonna be nightfall anyways, not enough glare to make them shine the first place." he continued to squirm and protest.

Twilight finishes shining him and gives him a gentle pat on the head and smiles,"Well not for long, didn't you forget one of the events at the close of the party?"

Spike shook his head which caused her to roll her eyes and levitate a book over towards them, she turns it to the right page and points,"Every Magical Appreciation Night, all the ponies of the town and the adult unicorns point their horns to the sky and let out a beam of light, which combines with each other, causing a ball of light almost like that of the sun for about 10 minutes or so."

Spikes eyes widen at the thought of that and the crude drawing in the book,"Wow that sounds really awesome!" Spike said while gleaming to the candle light.

Twilight magics a cape over to her, trying to decide between a black one with stars and a blue one with sparks,"Hmmm, Spike which one do you think would match for tonight?" Spike pointed towards the black one and helped tie it around her neck,"Alright time for the party."

Meanwhile at Rarity's, Sweetie Belle hopped and skipped all over the boutique knocking some dumb fabric over. While Rarity trotted around the shop looking for the perfect dress to wear tonight not noticing Sweetie's actions,"Ugh where is my tiara." Rarity raises her head glancing at Sweetie Belle,"Sweetie stop messing around and help me find my favorite tiara." she said while giving her a little glare,"And try not to mess anything up while doing so."

Sweetie Belle rolls her eyes a little, but gives her big sis a smile and nods her head, "Ok, sis." She dives under the bed and pulls fabric and gems, knowing that she last saw it under the bed. After a few seconds she pops out with a tiara with a sapphire set in the center and hoofs it to Rarity, who in return took it and gave her a quick pat on the head, "Thank you Sweetie Belle, once we get back home from the celebration I'll make you something divine." Which caused Sweetie Belle to roll her eyes a little, not wanting to dress all fancy like her older sister. Who was looking away at herself in a mirror, Sweetie sat there beside her sis and waits for her to admire herself, "Hurry up Rarity, i wanna go out to the partyyy," she whined a little.

Rarity gave her a look than smiles at the mirror one last time,"Alright Sweetie Belle time for us to be off," she stood up and walked off with her little sister to the party.

In the center of Ponyville, a gathering of ponies were filling the streets. Everypony in town was there to celebrate the wonders of magic. Streamers were on each sign and post. The ponies all gathered in a big circle in the town square, the decorations weren't grand gala grand instead being rural and peaceful; with Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, and various other musical ponies playing a soothing yet chilling tone of music for the occasion.

The sky was pitch black as it was a new moon night, they needed it to create the illusion of a fake moon once all the ponies magic combines for the event. Pinkie Pie was wondering around shaking the hooves of various ponies, giving balloons and candy to the foals of the town, and having the time of her life with so many of her friends gathered in one area.  
The music stops as Mayor Mare goes to the fountain and starts her speech,"Hello my fellow ponies, we are gathered here for a night of wonder- a night of magic." her eyes seem to sparkle, "Now I want all of the older unicorns, no foals, to raise their horns high in the air." various unicorns from the audience to even those among the band raised their horns high and at the tips of their horns a glowing white form of magic starts up as they concentrate.

The white glows around their horns extend towards a single point in the sky and the magic starts to swirl around into a formless blob, a few unicorns grunt from the effort but it didn't affect the magic. With all the ponies eyes closed they thought of nothing except the night moon, they didn't notice one foal with a pink and grey mane and tail sneaking through the crowd to get a closer look, the gathered unicorns around her starting to cause the younger pony's horn to glow.

A green beam of light shoots out from Sweetie Belle's horn and makes its way towards the ball of light in the center of Ponyville, with the only one able to break away from using her magic just in time being Twilight, she gasps charging her horn, being a little weak from using her magic for this ceremony but shoots out a purple beam of magic but alas, is unable to reach Sweetie Belle before it hits the great ball of light.

It starts to pulsate and glow a dull blue before turning whiter than the moon, other unicorns started to shake their heads a little woozy from the magic they just performed and stare at the changing ball of light as their jaws drop, Rarity meanwhile glares at her little sister, wondering if she did this on purpose.

The bright ball of light starts to shrink and the entirety of ponyville let out a sigh until one pegasus points to the light,"Oh my Celestia, look!" the light starts to take a blob form, two arms and two legs form along with a body and finally a head, features start to appear as the magic dissipates with a loud pop and the strange creature falls about ten feet towards the ground landing crouched with one leg bent. The creature lets out a grunt, its face pressed against its chest.

The ponies remain silent as those around the creature take a few steps back, everypony in the center of town just about ready to either jump the creature or gallop away, when it finally lifts its head. They have never seen anything like it before it stood up slowly, clothed- if you consider tattered shreds clothing, the muscles on the thing decent sized, it towered above the ponies somewhat nearly six feet tall about the same size as the princesses.

Shadows covered its eyes for a few seconds, dazed and in shock from falling and the traumatic experience of being magically created caused the human to let out a primal bellow of fear, which caused a foal to let out a shriek of fear itself. The ponies finally snap out of it and several screams erupted from the audience and they start to gallop in random directions, nearly falling over the ponies in front of them.

Twilight Sparkle blinks, seeing the creature a few ponies in front of her, and she wished Celestia was here. She knew that she and her fellow elements of harmony had to check this creature out and inform Celestia later. She pushed through the crowd of ponies panicking and galloping away, nearly getting accidentally bucked in the face a few times.

The human rubs his eyes a few times then turns and takes off towards the path to the Everfree Forest. Rainbow Dash flicks her wings and catches up with him in no time landing in front of him. He tries to brush past her, but she blocks his escape. Scared and in shock he flails his arms in front of him towards her which she easily dodges taking off towards the skies.  
Fluttershy followed her fellow elements towards this unknown creature, she was absolutely terrified of this strange beast in front of them, but she pulls a little courage she gets when she has to do chiropractic on bears and lets out a timid but firm,"Don't hurt the poor thing girls."

Rainbow Dash easily deflected the humans weak punches with her legs and gave Fluttershy a good, "Poor thing? It's the one attacking me." she dodges a few more punches and landed a hoof punch to his stomach, the human let out a grunt of slight pain and folded over giving Applejack a chance to get her lasso from her saddlebag and twirl it into the air.

The lasso flies through the air wrapping around one of the humans arms which causes him to twirl around, the other side of the rope flys through the air and wraps around his other arm, he grunts as he falls over from the other lasso which wrap around his legs, and soon he is hogtied and finally passed out laying there limply on his stomach.


End file.
